<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mania by eclipsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208562">Mania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen'>eclipsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no. 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lying back with the world in your mind<br/>
</p><p>when you’re all dressed up to the nines<br/>
</p><p>but it’s nine am now<br/>
</p><p>morning has settled in<br/>
</p><p>starstruck with streaky blackened eyes<br/>
</p><p>lipstick wiped off on the back of your hand<br/>
</p><p>your clothes twisted<br/>
</p><p>adorned a bejewelled restraint<br/>
</p><p>your back to the mattress your head spins<br/>
</p><p>tumbling off of a mighty pedestal<br/>
</p><p>neck held tightly<br/>
</p><p>a wild heart jumping out your throat<br/>
</p><p>you still might sleep in your makeup<br/>
</p><p>sunlight stalking in through curtains<br/>
</p><p>but moonlight hours sow<br/>
</p><p>you are what they reap<br/>
</p><p>and your dress up show<br/>
</p><p>is the grandest of finales<br/>
</p><p>so take your bow<br/>
</p><p>and sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>